


touch me with a kiss, feel me on your lips

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie's dad bod, They love each other so much, this is extremely soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "This time when their lips meet, the feeling changes. There’s a hunger there, one that’s been dormant for too many years and is finally breaking free. Richie turns and gently pushes Eddie onto his back, shifting so he’s positioned over him in a way that makes it so Richie’s whole body is encompassing Eddie’s own."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	touch me with a kiss, feel me on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> another townhouse fic, but in this universe, eddie didn’t marry myra. this is also heavily exploring their soft and tender sides towards each other rather than their banter, so if you’re here for their usual sarcastic personalities this probably won’t be for you. this scene is starting up after they defeat pennywise; both eddie and stan live bc I say so but only eddie is in this. 
> 
> lyrics in the title are from "heavenly" by cigarettes after sex

It’s a funny thing, forgetting you were ever truly in love with someone, but falling right back into that feeling the second you see them again like no time has passed at all. At least, that’s what Eddie thinks. 

They’re sitting in Richie’s room at the Townhouse. Richie and Eddie have been hopping and tiptoeing around each other the entire time they’ve been back home, with a distance between them, almost like they’ve been playing a game of hopscotch but on two different ends of the playground. Eddie _knows_ the energy between them is charged from days of buildup and that at any second a lightning bolt is going to strike between the two and set the world on fire. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Eddie begins, his body facing Richie’s on the bed. Richie takes a breath before nodding his head slightly and turns to match Eddie’s position. Eddie can see the hesitation on his face and in one fleeting moment of bravery he reaches for Richie’s hand. It seems to be the right move because Richie turns his hand so his palm is facing up and intertwines their fingers together. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, like their hands were made for only each other’s. Eddie likes to think maybe they were.

“Yeah, Eds. Uh,” Richie starts, his voice shaking. “I’m about to get real sentimental for a second so unless I’ve read the signs wrong this entire time, don’t make fun of me, okay?” He laughs softly. 

Eddie’s heart is pounding so hard in his chest he feels like it might jump right out and run around the room. He nods to show Richie he’s listening and to encourage him to go on.

“So, I’m gay,” he says, “and, fuck, I don’t know, dude.” Richie brings his other hand to scratch at the back of his neck, just below his little curls. 

Eddie squeezes Richie’s hand. His own is sweating but he doesn’t think Richie notices, and if he does Richie has been courteous enough to ignore it. Before Richie continues, he makes sure his eyes are locked with Eddie’s. 

“Watching you turn around at the Jade and seeing your face again for the first time in twenty-seven years, it felt like I was emerging from a deep and murky water. Like I could finally breathe again because _there you were_. You know… I may have forgotten your name and who you were, but I didn’t forget how you made me feel.” His cheeks are gaining color as he searches Eddie’s face.

Eddie can feel the tears building up in his eyes, whether it’s from the relief he feels or the excitement, or a combination of both. He lets them fall without wiping them away and brings his other hand up to rest on Richie’s cheek, cupping his face gently. 

He smiles before he asks, “And what was it that I made you feel?” 

Richie huffs a quiet laugh before softly murmuring, “You _make_ me feel like the happiest motherfucker alive, Eds. I’m so goddamn in love with you.”

Eddie’s lip trembles as he guides Richie’s face to his own, pressing a kiss to Richie’s forehead before he finally connects their lips. Richie’s lips are softer than he was expecting, like a pillow for his own to rest on. He untangles their fingers to bring his other hand up, this one holding onto the back of Richie’s neck.

Eddie breaks away, leaving an inch between them. Small puffs of breath fan across his face.

“I love you too, Rich. You’re the only person I ever have loved. And you’re the only person I ever want to continue loving, if you’ll let me.” He pulls back farther so he can search Richie’s face, and Richie meets his gaze.

“Yeah, Eds, of course. I’ll take anything you give me.”

This time when their lips meet, the feeling changes. There’s a hunger there, one that’s been dormant for too many years and is finally breaking free. Richie turns and gently pushes Eddie onto his back, shifting so he’s positioned over him in a way that makes it so Richie’s whole body is encompassing Eddie’s own. 

Eddie’s fingers dance along the spread of Richie’s shoulders, lightly pressing into the muscle. He grazes his fingers against Richie’s neck, softly scratching with his nails in a way that sends goosebumps up Richie’s arm, finally tangling his hands Richie’s hair. Richie’s curls are so soft from his shower that Eddie’s fingers glide right through. He kind of wants to cry.

Richie’s leg fits between Eddie’s own, applying pressure against Eddie’s hard cock between them. It makes him whimper and lift his hips up off the bed, seeking the feeling of Richie’s thick thigh pressing down on him. 

“What do you want, Eddie baby?” Richie whispers, his arms framing either side of Eddie’s face. His glasses are slipping down his nose, so Eddie pushes them back up for him. They’re just watching each other, small smiles on their faces as they take the other in. 

“Anything. Just want you,” Eddie replies, working down the zipper of the red zip-up hoodie Richie is wearing. He spreads his hands along Richie’s shoulders again underneath the soft material to slip it off. Richie sits up so he can help and works on removing the black t-shirt he’s wearing too. He kicks his pants off after; Eddie admires him while he does so.

When Richie removes his shirt, Eddie takes the opportunity to observe every detail of Richie’s body. Eddie wants to bury his face in his warm skin, in the curves of Richie’s love-handles, the pudge of his tummy that’s covered in thick, dark hair. 

When Eddie looks at Richie’s naked body, he thinks sculptors would be jealous because he _knows_ they’d never be able to create anything as beautiful as Richie is. 

“I wanna blow you, Eds. Is that okay?” Richie says, snapping Eddie’s attention back up to his face. His eyebrow is quirked in question. 

“ _Please_.” 

Richie removes Eddie’s clothes for him, his large hands gentle as he works. He keeps glancing up at Eddie to offer him small, shy smiles, and it makes Eddie’s heart feel so full it could burst. 

When Richie pulls Eddie’s underwear down and off, his hard cock slaps against his stomach. It’s already red and dripping with precum from when they were kissing, and Richie takes hold of it in his hand. Eddie hisses at the contact. 

“Eddie my love, you didn’t tell me you were hung like a horse,” his lips are curled up in a smirk when he looks up at Eddie. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He emphasizes his point by placing a kiss to the inside of Eddie’s thigh. When Eddie shivers from it, Richie starts blowing a raspberry instead.

Eddie slaps at his shoulder but doesn’t hide the laughter from his voice when he says, “Stop it, dipshit.”

Richie grins at him before turning his attention back to Eddie’s cock, licking from his balls all the way to the glistening head. Eddie’s toes curl against the bedsheets, his hand flying to Richie’s hair to hold onto. He pulls once and Richie answers him in a moan.

“Fuck, Richie.” When Richie spits onto Eddie’s cock and swirls his tongue around the head, Eddie swears he can see stars. No one has ever made him feel like this, so _good_ and so loved. His hips snap up when Richie takes the head into his mouth, so Richie grips Eddie’s hip in his other hand to hold him still. Having Richie’s mouth on him while his strong hand presses Eddie’s hip into the mattress makes Eddie’s skin tingle. 

Richie works his mouth down Eddie’s cock, tongue licking against the shaft as he goes. He hums softly as his hand works to meet his bobbing head where he can’t fit the rest of Eddie into his mouth. 

“Rich you feel so good, so fucking good sweetheart,” Eddie praises, his breath coming out short. He struggles to keep his eyes open but he wants to watch Richie take him in his mouth, watch his cheeks hollow around his cock, the sight so fucking _hot_. 

His hands are still in Richie’s hair, tugging lightly on the curls there. Richie swallows him deeper as he picks up his pace, and Eddie can see slobber running down Richie’s chin.

“Oh shit, Rich, I’m gonna come,” he warns, moans falling through his lips as Richie slides his tongue against his shaft, Richie’s hand moving from Eddie’s hip to rub against Eddie’s balls. 

That’s all Eddie needs before he’s spilling down Richie’s throat with a shout, his eyes squeezed shut and body shaking. He feels warm all over and as light as a feather, like he’s drifting in the sky with the sun shining down on him. 

Richie pulls off with a wet pop, his lips obscenely red and shining with spit. Eddie doesn’t care. He pulls Richie’s head forward and kisses him, parting his lips and letting Richie’s tongue slip into his mouth. He wants to shudder at the fact he can taste himself in Richie’s mouth. 

“Please, Spagheds, I’m dying here,” Richie reminds him. Eddie holds his hand in front of Richie’s face. Richie’s face is full of confusion before his mouth turns up in a smirk, licking along Eddie’s palm and fingers.

Eddie drops his hand down to pull off Richie’s underwear where his cock is tenting against the material. When Eddie looks down between them to see Richie’s long and thick cock standing between them, he wants to start sobbing. Richie’s so _big_ and so _pretty_. His mouth waters at the sight and he can’t wait for the day he rides Richie into the sunset, but for now he only wraps his hand around his cock. Richie moans and presses his forehead against Eddie’s, his lips resting on Eddie’s lips, not actually kissing him but breathing hot air into his mouth. It makes the hair on Eddie’s body stand up.

“Gonna make you feel good, Rich,” he whispers, his thumb rubbing over the head of Richie’s cock as he smears around the beads of precum already there. Richie shakes against him, his hips thrusting up into Eddie’s tight fist.

“Eds,” he whines. Richie’s voice sounds breathless, like the air has been knocked right out of his lungs. Eddie revels in the way he gets to make Richie feel as good as Richie makes _him_ feel.

Eddie quickens the pace he’s moving his wrist, his thumb still circling the head of Richie’s cock. He can tell Richie’s getting close, precum leaking out faster now as Richie’s hips start stuttering. Their lips are still pressed together and Eddie finally initiates another kiss, trying to pour his love into it, to tell Richie _you deserve to feel this good, you make me feel this good too_.

“I’m coming, baby, I’m co—” Richie’s cut off by the moan that escapes his lips, arching between them as he paints Eddie’s stomach in ropes of his come. Eddie helps him through his orgasm, his hand gripping Richie’s cock harder as he pulls the last little drops of come from him. 

As soon as Richie comes down from his high, Eddie places a kiss on his forehead before nudging Richie to the side. He gets up and wanders into the bathroom, washing his hand and getting a washcloth wet. He stops in the doorway before going back out, soaking in the sight of Richie laying like jello on the bed, his eyes closed but a small smile on his face. Eddie feels tears fill his eyes and he blinks them away before heading back to Richie.

“Let me clean you up and then we can sleep,” Eddie tells him, gently gliding the washcloth against Richie’s skin. He made sure the water was warm, and Richie sighs contentedly while Eddie works. Throwing the washcloth to the side, Eddie climbs into the bed next to Richie and curls up against him as they slide under the covers. Richie brings an arm down and scoops Eddie close to his body, pressing his nose into his hair. 

“I love you, Eddie baby. I’m so fucking glad you’re back in my life.”

“Me too, Rich. I love you.” 

Richie traces circles against Eddie’s skin, and it feels like he’s leaving a little trail of fires behind that burn against Eddie’s flesh. Eddie shivers and nestles in closer to Richie. 

Eddie and Richie fall asleep curled against each other, warm and secure and full of the knowledge that they’re in _love,_ that in each other’s hearts they finally found their _homes_ again.


End file.
